My Heart
by kikyo's strength
Summary: Rin has fallen in love with Sesshomaru, but does he feel the same or is he still after Kagura.
1. Chapter 1

Rin was staring at Sesshomaru 'Gosh he's handsome' she thought blushing he was busy scolding Jaken about something and Jaken as usual was stammering and scared as hell. He felt her eyes on him as he turned to her

"Rin" his voice snapped her out her thoughts

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

He saw the way she jumped "Are you okay?" his voice was smooth as ice and it was deep and she felt a tingle running over her body she blushed

"Yes" she quickly turned her back to them

"Hmm" he said not really believing her. Later on that night he was laying down his head resting slightly on the tree. She lay down beside him she was older now and continued to do it he never complained so she never stopped.

She settled beside him and look up at his face his eyes where closed he looked like a little kid almost then she laughed to herself 'Sesshomaru as a kid that's funny' she took in every one of his features biting her lips anxiously she rested her fingertips tracing the purple marks on his cheek.

"Wow" she said even though she's been with him for a long time he always amazed her beyond anything she buried her face into his chest wrapping her arms around him pulling herself closer to him.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru"

She didn't know if he could hear her or not, but his ears slightly twitched.

(Next Day)

Rin had woken up "Lord Sesshomaru?" she said, but it was Jaken tugging on her

"Get up you stupid child Lord Sesshomaru is ready to go" she quickly got ready and they walked they walked for over 10 miles her eyes closing and opening over and over again. She was dragging her feet until she tripped over a rock and landed face flat on her face

"Ugh" she managed to ground out Sesshomaru stooped and looked at her

Jaken started to rant "Stupid girl!" he yelled Sesshomaru had leaned down lifting her face up she stared into his eyes they were wild gold hard, but soft at the same time.

She blushed, but winced he picked her up "Jaken go get some food we are resting"

"No my lord really I'm fine its jus a sprang ankle, but it will get better" he ignored her walking over to put her down she struggling in his arms protesting. Jaken had started off Rin would not stop protesting "Ugh" he said then…

Well this is my first Fanfic tell me how it is well c ya and please review!


	2. Heart broken

"No my lord really I'm fine its jus a sprang ankle, but it will get better" he ignored her walking over to put her down she struggling in his arms protesting. Jaken had started off Rin would not stop protesting "Ugh" he said then he pressed his lips against hers to quiet her. The sounds she made stopped as she froze with shock he laid her down

"Lord Sesshmaru what was that for?"

"It was to keep you quiet" He said he turned his back to her so she wouldn't see his blush Rin stared at his back and her eyes shined with unshed tears "Oh" she said softly she was hurt he would use that to silence her.

Jaken came back with food and they ate Sesshomaru smelt Kagura's presence Rin looked at him "Lord..." she started

"Stay here" he commanded and left "What's wrong with him she got worried as he didn't come back she stared at Jaken who was asleep she was jealous of his ability to sleep

"Where are you Lord Sessshomaru?" she asked herself, but just then he appeared with Kagura in his arms bridal style he laid her down his face was emotionless, but Rin knew he was concerned she walked over to them "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hurt" Rin went to go get some water and wash cloth to clean her wounds, but Sesshmaru stopped her when she tried to clean them "I will do this'

"But lord Sesshomaru.." she started off

"I will do it!" he hissed at her nearly yelling as his eyes turned red then quickly back to gold she backed away from him and went to go lay down by the tree he usually lay by.

She watched as he cleaned Kagura's wounds she envied Kagura 'He case so much about her he even yelled at me for her maybe I should just leave him alone for now' she thought

(Next Day)

Kagura was still asleep and was laying down on Auh and Uh Jaken had started to ask questions about what Kagura was doing there, but when Sessshomaru eyes turned red and he almost choked him he backed down and kept quiet.

Rin watched from the back as her lord's temper was uncontrollable she kept quiet the whole way her ankle still hurt, but she wouldn't dare voice it for fear that Sessshomaru might yell at her or hiss at her like he did yesterday.

"Damn this ankle its still killing me" she murmured to herself, but Sesshmaru could hear her he stopped and Jaken bumped into his leg Rin had been looking down, but looked up when he had stopped. He was looking at her she shrunk at his gaze not meeting it he didn't understand that she was always able to look at him when he walked over to her she stepped back he raised an eyebrow with each step he took towards her she moved back as though she was afraid of him

'Rin?' he thought he looked at her foot and noticed that each step she took back that foot dragged and she would wince a little just then Kagura woke up she looked around focusing her eyes she saw Sesshomaru.

"I see you're awake"

"Yeah"

"Well lets rest a while Jaken I mean Kagura just woke up and I'm sure she would like to relax a little" Rin said and was grateful when Sesshomaru nodded. They rested Kagura slept next to Sesshomaru Rin watched as her heart broke she laid by herself.

"Well at lease he seems at ease and stuff and just maybe Kagura can stay with us and melt his heart' she thought as she sighed she got up to walk towards a stream near by.

She picked up a rock and threw it in the water it skipped through the water then sunk she did it again and watched the same thing happen again she laughed "Just like my feelings for Lord Sesshomaru he makes my heart skip then sink"

(Sesshomaru)

He had heard feet moving and when he looked up to where Rin slept she wasn't there

'Where did she go?' he got up he knew something was wrong with her from earlier today he tried well to talk to her, but all she did was move away from him or go next to Kagura and Jaken.

Just then he stopped by the stream where he saw her skipping rocks she sighed and looked to the sky "Yep he can do that I mean of course he's the handsome lord Sesshomaru" she kept chuckling while talking but then stopped and sat down resting her head on her knees looking at the stream.

"I love Lord Sesshomaru, but he would never notice he's so in love with Kagura she's the only thing that occupy his time and mind, but even if he did he wouldn't feel the same way I mean he despises humans"

Sesshomaru was shocked 'Rin is in love with me?' he thought Just then…

Well here it is your next chapter I hope you enjoy and review well peace and thank you!


	3. Running

Sessshomaru heard Rin

'She loves me?' he thought then he stepped on a twig that cracked

"Fuck" he cursed silently Rin's head turned towards his directions her face was red

'Was he there the whole time' she thought then got up he came out from his hiding place

"Um Lord Sesshomaru I thought you were asleep"

"I woke up" she looked at him

"How long have you been there?" she had to asked it was killing her

"Long enough to hear something's" he said smirking inside her face turned to shock

'Oh no he heard me' she thought and soon he approached her, but she backed away each step he took she moved away she couldn't believe he knew

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked teasingly she winced at his words he only thought her feelings were a toy to play with and tease with also this made her heart sink a new low before he could even come to her she ran past him towards the camp site he chased after

"Rin" he called and his voice seem to be so close to her even though he was far

"Rin I command you to stop!" he said again, but she only ran faster when she reached the site everyone was asleep she was trapped then she spotted Auh and Uh she tapped them awake.

They looked around she could her Sessshomaru getting closer

"Come on' she hopped on them hit them twice to fly and just as he had arrived she was up in the air with Auh and Uh leaving.

He stopped "Damn" he said in frustration, but she wouldn't be long there was still tomorrow.

(Next Day)

Rin had arrived earlier, but waited until everyone was awake to come to ground "Rin you stupid girl where have you been?" Jaken scolded her

"I'm sorry Master Jaken, but I needed some alone time yesterday" he just scoffed and turned his back to her still cursing her for worrying him so much.

She went over to Kagura who was sitting up she kneeled right next to her

"So how do you feel" Kagura stared at her for a while

"I feel good thanks for asking" Rin nodded

"I will go get you some water to wash up with" she got up to get started

"No need Rin Sesshomaru has already gone to get it" Rin stared in her direction

'Wow Kagura is good' she thought to herself never has she seen or heard of Lord Sesshomaru getting something for someone when she saw the thought in her head she giggled a little "Now that's funny" she mumbled to herself

Just then Sessshomaru appeared "What's funny?" he asked handing Kagura some water he was looking at Rim she turned around at the familiar cold voice "Nothing Lord Sesshomaru" she quickly said then turned towards Kagura

"There is a stream near by if you wish to bathe" Kagura thought it over it had been a while since she's had a proper bath

"I will thanks Rin" she said walking off Sessshomaru waited a while sitting on a branch

"You know what I will go take a shower as well" he said getting up and disappearing both Jaken and Rin looked at each other they weren't stupid they knew what was going on.

Rin face became filled with sadness Jaken had again rambled on about how she had worried him then stopped when he saw her face

"Rin are you okay?' he asked concern taking over (I know Jaken caring for Rin Willingly is a surprised, but you will see why)

She quickly took the sadness away "No nothing's the matter Master Jaken I'm just a little tired and I'm not feeling well"

"Should I tell Lord Sesshomaru?" she quickly jumped at that idea nearly knocking Jaken down

"NO!" she said loud, but when he raised an eyebrow she lowered her voice

"I mean no Master Jaken I don't think it's that important besides it's just a human thing that happens its normal" she said in a convincing voice he nodded a yes and turned back to what he was doing.

Little did they know Kagura was watching them "So I take it Rin has feelings for Sesshomaru I wonder how this will play out" she said with a smile then…..

Well here it is your next chapter thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far please keep them coming and Thank you.


	4. Home Sweet Home

"NO!" she said loud, but when he raised an eyebrow she lowered her voice

"I mean no Master Jaken I don't think it's that important besides it's just a human thing that happens its normal" she said in a convincing voice he nodded a yes and turned back to what he was doing.

Little did they know Kagura was watching them "So I take it Rin has feelings for Sesshomaru I wonder how this will play out" she said with a smile then went off to a place to herself.

Later on they came back and within a couple of days Sesshomaru temper was terrible until Kagura said something or smiled and his anger faded. Finally they reached his palace in the western lands. Everyone was glad to see Sesshomaru and the demon lady he was with.

None paid any attention to Rin she had to admit it hurt, but she was glad a little soon she saw her friend.

"Hey Rin" they said she hugged her friend Sakura and Sasuke she was happy to see them. Sasuke picked her up in a big hug

Hey you guys have things been?"

"Not so good since you left, but now things are great"

"Peace Lord Sesshomaru" she running with her friends inside they were racing he looked at her she usually waited until he was in the house and stuff, but she's a lot older now.

Rin and her friends hung out for the rest of the day she told them of Sesshomaru finding out about her love for him.

"Well what happened after that?" asked the girl

"Nothing I kept my distance from him and I will continue to do so it's so easy to see he wants Kagura and they are so made for each other"

"Yeah sure if u want hell on earth". The three laughed for the next couple of hours they hung together laughing talking and catching up on everything. Soon it was supper time and Rin invited her friends over.

(Dinner)

Everyone was seated Kagura next to Sesshomaru while Rin sat a few seats down form him she was still not trying to be anywhere near him at all.

Everyone was silent until Saskue and Sakura broke it.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

They both knew what they were about to do "Smells like lemon and raspberry's"

Rin face flushed "You guys are dead meat when I'm done with this food"

"Oh yes she who's hair feels like silk upon my skin" Rin was as red as a tomato now and Sesshomaru didn't get it.

"Okay you guys have your fun all you want, but you better sleep with one eye open"

The three laughed now the dinner had some form of life to it.

"Guess who's coming back here"

"Who?" Sasuke and Rin asked

"None other then the handsome Rio"

Sesshomaru was jealous at the look that crossed on her a smile of pure devotion and love he growled.

"Gosh he's hot I would love to marry him who knows our children might look great"

Sesshomaru could feel his anger rise didn't she say she loved him now it's that stupid dude she's all over!

(After Dinner)

Rin had went up to her room and went to write in her diary she still was going to kill those two for everything they said that night that was what she had written about Sesshomaru. After she was done writing she yarned

"Oh well time to get some sleep I really do need it a lot a lot"

She went to take a shower after she was done she wrapped her towel around her and went into her room when she turned on the light there was the object of her emotions

"Sesshomaru!"

Well here is your next chapter sorry I haven't been updating, but here it is and I hope you guys still even remember this story I'm not really a good writer.


	5. Confrontation

(After Dinner)

Rin had went up to her room and went to write in her diary she still was going to kill those two for everything they said that night that was what she had written about Sesshomaru. After she was done writing she yarned

"Oh well time to get some sleep I really do need it a lot a lot"

She went to take a shower after she was done she wrapped her towel around her and went into her room when she turned on the light there was the object of her emotions

"Sesshomaru!"

She immediately backed away from him when he moved closer to her he raised an eyebrow kind of confused Rin was blushing. I mean hello she is only in her towel you know.

"Why are you here lord Sesshomaru?" when she asked that question he stopped and she saw him tense he didn't even have a reason as to why he was here. So he said what came to his mind first.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

She wished he hadn't brought that up

"I haven't been avoiding you my lord" she wanted to at least get dressed then have this conversation before she could think he pinned her to the wall.

"Don't lie to me" he hissed she let out a small yelp in response he was growling and she didn't know why, but most of all she was scared of him.

"Let go of me"

"Not until you answer my question?" with his closeness she had forgotten his question and could feel herself start to melt into his arms.

"What question?" she stammered

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he looked into her eyes and she was closing them she didn't want to look into them in fact she didn't want his body on hers.

"Get off of me lord Sesshomaru" she said in a dangerously threatened toned it was cold and it shocked him, because it matched the tone he used with his brother and if anything it was colder.

Rin kicked him where the sun don't shine and was about to run to the bathroom when he tugged on her towel catching her and flinging her onto the bed she struggled punching kicking, but he only pressed his weight on hers to the point where she felt she couldn't breath. He only released some of his weight when she lost the will to fight and when she did she could feel his heart beat steady and calm.

"Rin" he growled his head coming close to hers she tried to turn her face, but he used his claw to make her look at him she closed her eyes.

"Rin look at me" he said softly his tone surprised her, but she didn't open her eyes she pressed his lips to her eyelids then to her nose and Rin's heart started to beat fast like a wild animal in a cage.

He pressed a kiss to her neck

"Sesshomaru" she moaned on then………………….

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yes I have left you with a cliffhanger ah evil me smiles, but anyway hope you enjoy R&R please and thank you!


	6. Talking

Rin kicked him where the sun don't shine and was about to run to the bathroom when he tugged on her towel catching her and flinging her onto the bed she struggled punching kicking, but he only pressed his weight on hers to the point where she felt she couldn't breath. He only released some of his weight when she lost the will to fight and when she did she could feel his heart beat steady and calm.

"Rin" he growled his head coming close to hers she tried to turn her face, but he used his claw to make her look at him she closed her eyes.

"Rin look at me" he said softly his tone surprised her, but she didn't open her eyes she pressed his lips to her eyelids then to her nose and Rin's heart started to beat fast like a wild animal in a cage.

He pressed a kiss to her neck

"Sesshomaru" she moaned on then you heard Kagura and Jinken arguing and he tensed, because it was right near the door.

"Oh gosh" he said rolling off of her while Rin quickly ran into the bathroom to dress he opened the door and the noise immediately stopped.

"What it is?"

"Lord Sesshomaru this thing…" Jiken started

"Thing, I'll show u a thing you ugly toad!"

They continued bickering, but stopped when Sesshomaru bellowed Kagura could see his arousal and could smell it with Rin's scent on him and smiled with a slight smirk.

Soon she appeared besides him "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing" and Sesshomaru did not like the sound of it.

Rin had closed her door and lay down on her bed her face buried in her pillow with a slight smile.

(Next Day)

Kagura was alone with Sesshomaru he was busy thinking and she could sense it she knew he loved Rin more then a fatherly way and she wondered why he didn't just act on his feelings instead of hurting both of them by staying silent.

"You know you should tell her you love her too"

His head snapped in her direction "Huh?"

"It's obvious so why are being distant by doing that your only widening the gap between you two she's already done her part and it's time for you to do yours"

He growled in response "Okay have it your way Sessho, but you're only making things worse"

"Fine you nagging wench I'll tell her"

"You sound exactly like Inuyasha doggy" she giggled touching his head Sesshomaru had feelings for the wind demon, but they were crushes and he knew it his feelings for Rin were the real thing.

He had gotten up to go see her and talk to her he had smelled her scent in the garden and happened to go there, but what he saw was less than perfect there was Rin in a passionate embrace and kiss with another guy.

The white if his eyes turned blood shot red and his sword pulsed he drew his sword walking up to them

Then…………….

Hahaha left you with another cliffhanger bad me, but yeah I'm happy that I am anyway R&R please and thank you! Thank you for my reviews I love them.


	7. Driven into the arms of Another

He had gotten up to go see her and talk to her he had smelled her scent in the garden and happened to go there, but what he saw was less than perfect there was Rin in a passionate embrace and kiss with another guy.

The white if his eyes turned blood shot red and his sword pulsed he drew his sword walking up to them

Then Rin who had succeeded in breaking the kiss opened her eyes to see a pissed of lord who sword was pulsing and it wasn't going to heal or bring back anything so she knew he was going to strike

"Rio!" he easily side stepped the attack as though it was nothing and that added more fuel to the already existing fire.

"Hello my names Rio lord Sesshomaru nice to meet you" he bowed and he knew he had the perfect opportunity to blow his head off, but instead didn't.

"Rin we need to talk" he walked away and her face suddenly became filled with sadness, but also fears she waited some hours before going to approach him, because she knew he wasn't the type whose anger disappeared easily.

She knocked on the door hesitating

"Come in" once she was in she took the time to look at his room red sure was on of his favorite colors, but also black she made mental notes of it she didn't know why, but she just did.

"So that's Rio?" she gulped

"Hai"

"So you have feelings for this Rio"

"Lord Sesshomaru... she didn't finish she did like Rio, but at the same time her heart beat for her lord.

He took her trailing off and the tone of her voice as his answer "Its funny how ones heart can be so easily manipulated first you love one and now you love another" that comment hurt worse then anything could have

"Lord Sesshomaru your not" he cut her off

"You just a few days ago confessed your love for me!" he hissed now flames were in her eyes ones that were fueled with a challenge

"First lord Sesshomaru I did not confess my love to you I was talking to myself and the midnight sky you happened to come and listened that's called eavesdropping not confessing love!"

"I came to make sure you were okay and you knew that despite your nice distance I could have still heard your words and smelt your scent you knew!" he hit the hammer right on the nail subconsciously she did know that her lord wasn't a great distance from her, but with his mind being occupied by Kagura she didn't think he would care and let alone hear her.

"Oh yeah sure you could of seen I was okay and left you waited and wanted to stay"

"Oh and your reaction to me just last night you melted in my arms" her face flushed a nice red, but she wouldn't let him trap her

"You ambushed me!"

"You could have said no, but you didn't"

"I struggled against you, but you continue to ambush me like a sick love puppy! And you know what lord Sesshomaru you only called me here to ridicule me not talk to me you never returned my feelings you were just a lustful pig last night looking for the easiest prey. You're just jealous and for me thinking other wise was stupid because like they always say the great lord Sesshomaru never makes a move unless he has a motive!"

She turned away from him and ran out of his room mad at him for his comment trying to make her seem as some type of whore her heart wasn't only crushed she felt crushed as a whole. She should have known better.

He watched her retreating figure very surprised by her words what had he done he wanted to hold her and tell her his feelings only to let his wounded pride get the best of him.

What had he done something he hadn't wanted to do as Rin ran thinking about what he had said she found herself in front of Rio's room and she opened the door he immediately sat up only to see Rin's tear stained face and he immediately brought her close to him her tears soaking his shirt.

What had he done? He had just driven her into the arms of his enemy.

Nice ending huh? ) well here's your next chapter hope you enjoy R&R please


	8. The Ball

"Oh yeah sure you could of seen I was okay and left you waited and wanted to stay"

"Oh and your reaction to me just last night you melted in my arms" her face flushed a nice red, but she wouldn't let him trap her

"You ambushed me!"

"You could have said no, but you didn't"

"I struggled against you, but you continue to ambush me like a sick love puppy! And you know what lord Sesshomaru you only called me here to ridicule me not talk to me you never returned my feelings you were just a lustful pig last night looking for the easiest prey. You're just jealous and for me thinking other wise was stupid because like they always say the great lord Sesshomaru never makes a move unless he has a motive!"

She turned away from him and ran out of his room mad at him for his comment trying to make her seem as some type of whore her heart wasn't only crushed she felt crushed as a whole. She should have known better.

He watched her retreating figure very surprised by her words what had he done he wanted to hold her and tell her his feelings only to let his wounded pride get the best of him.

What had he done something he hadn't wanted to do as Rin ran thinking about what he had said she found herself in front of Rio's room and she opened the door he immediately sat up only to see Rin's tear stained face and he immediately brought her close to him her tears soaking his shirt.

What had he done? He had just driven her into the arms of his enemy.

Some weeks had passed since that night Rin had taken extra steps not to run into her lord or even come in close range of his smelling sense, but since she lived with him she couldn't ever be away from him. She had plopped down on her bed slightly smiling Rio had taken her out into the town she had fun some woman when they went to the store told them how much of a cute couple they made.

"Ahh" she sighed her face flushed red with a new found sparkle in her eyes

"Rin!" she bolted right up her friend Sakura came charging into her room

"What?" she asked concerned

"You and Rio!" they both laughed her friend jumped up on her bed sitting Indian style

"Tell me everything"

"Well there's not much to tell"

"Oh come on Rin tell me or I'll annoy you until sundown and you know I can do it" she smiled and Rin gave in

"Okay, okay well he arrived the day after my encounter with Sesshomaru," Saku wanted to know what encounter she had with Sesshomaru, but would ask later she was more interested in the Rio and Rin story.

"I was in the garden looking at the flowers when he hugged me from behind at first I thought it was lord Sesshomaru, but when I turned around it was him we hugged then when we broke apart our face was a couple of centimeters away my heart started beating very fast. Then out of no where he kissed me I was surprised at first, but I returned the kiss"

"Then lord Sesshomaru found us, but today he took me out in the town and we had a picnic that's all"

"Wait rewind what encounter did you have with lord Sesshomaru and what did he do when he caught you and Rio kissing?"

She inhaled a deep breath then exhaled it "Well lets see the day before he caught me and Rio in that passionate embrace (She blushed) he ambushed me the night when you and Sasuke were invited to dinner. He tried to talk, but I mostly tried to run away kicking him where the sun don't shine as I tried to run he grabbed me by my towel threw me on the bed then started to kiss me well just my eyelids and stuff, but not my lips."

Sakura's mouth was wide open "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, oh and when he saw me and Rio in that passionate embrace he totally blew a fuse trying to make me seem like some whore"

"Come on Rin I doubt that"

"Humph you weren't there if you would have heard the things he said he was attacking me"

"I'm sorry Rin don't even worry about it okay? Don't forget there's a ballroom dance tonight" her face lit up

"I don't even want to go"

"I'm sure Rio will be there" a slight smile played on her lips and Rin couldn't help, but smile as well.

"I'll even help you get ready come on lets go" said an energetic Sakura that grabbed Rin and went to work rummaging through her clothes to find her a perfect outfit.

(At the ball)

People of high status was there and the place was decorated perfectly everything could blow even the most unblowable person away. Rin had come down accompanied by Sakura

"Wow this place looks great" her friend cheered

"Yeah I know right ah there's Rio" she practically ran towards him and she smiled looking at the pair they did look cute together, but she knew what Rin was trying to deny or avoid despite the fact that Rio was handsome and charming he could never hold a candle to Sesshomaru.

"In due time all will be set right" she went to go see Sasuke

Sesshomaru had come down stairs a couple of minutes later immediately drawing attention towards him as silence took over the crowd and amazement took them by storm. His clothing a nice red and black with golden writings on it you could say he was a God by the way he carried himself Rin couldn't keep her eyes off him he out bested every man there.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I please have a word with you?" The lord's eyes had caught Rin's, but the lord Jinha from the East had interrupted his thoughts quickly discussing business.

"Lord Jinha tonight is not the time for business we may discuss this at the meeting tomorrow"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru" the man walked away out of sight Sesshomaru's eyes had traveled back to Rin and did not see Rio with her he walked up to her

"May I please have your hand to dance?" she looked at him coldly

"Sorry my lord, but I don't dance with pigs" she walked away leaving a very stunned lord everyone had witness the scene Sakura's heart which ached for the lord to see him humiliated she quickly stepped in

"She must not be feeling well, but may I please have this dance your lord?" he took her hand then the dance began he wondered why she even bothered to step in and save him, but he would be sure to ask.

He never knew Sakura could dance so well every step she made was perfect she barely stumbled she mostly kept her eyes cast down for the most of the time, but whenever she looked up they were locked with each other. To the audience they had attracted it looked as if the two were a romantic couple once the dance was over they were still looking into each other's eyes.

"Ahh" they heard the crowd say and she immediately stepped back with a smile bowing and making a quick exit. Rin who had left came back only to see her best friend dancing with her lover and a strange sweep of raw jealousy came into her veins they looked very intimate.

Sesshomaru had looked through the room to find her, but did not see her nor smell her scent Sakura had escaped to the balcony to be alone just what had happened back there?

"Oh Kami what have I done? Or what is being done to me? If this is some form of a joke it is not funny and if this is a spell please let it be broken" she said to the sky above her as the stars sparkled like diamonds in a pool of darkness.

"Is this what you call a spell?" her body frozen as she turned to the voice of...

Yeah pretty good twist isn't it? I hope you enjoy R&R please and thank you.


	9. Confrontation 2

Sesshomaru had looked through the room to find her, but did not see her nor smell her scent Sakura had escaped to the balcony to be alone just what had happened back there?

"Oh Kami what have I done? Or what is being done to me? If this is some form of a joke it is not funny and if this is a spell please let it be broken" she said to the sky above her as the stars sparkled like diamonds in a pool of darkness.

"Is this what you call a spell?" her body frozen as she turned to the voice of Sasuke

"Don't do that" she said exhaling a shaky breath he only laughed

"Sakura what happened back there?" she looked at him

"I don't know" she said in a small voice she looked at the ground she was trembling

"You know Rin has feelings for him don't you?" she turned around facing him

"Of course I know that I only danced with him as to help him cover up his humiliation if you would have seen the look on his face it was priceless and I felt bad for him"

"Sakura it looked like more…" he was cut off by Sesshomaru

"I would like to have a word with her" he stated making her jerk upright she looked at Sasuke her eyes pleading with him to stay and help her he only locked his fingers with her's a signal that meant he would be near. He walked away

"I need to go" she quickly tried to walk past him when he put his arm out to stop her she tried to go around him in many ways only for him to block her again

"Will you not leave me alone?" she said

"Well that depends" he said walking towards her as she backed away from him

"On what?"

"On whether you choose to answer my question with honest answers" she swallowed

"I have no reason to answer any questions of yours" he had pinned her against the balcony rails his body pressed tightly to hers he suddenly found himself tangled in her eyes the sparkle that was there her eyes held emotions shown so openly he couldn't help, but want to drown in them. Then her red lips that looked so full and soft (Laughs to myself).

"Sesshomaru…" her voice trailed off as she saw him stare at her lips then his head lower to hers she raised her head upwards (Don't know if that's a word)

Rin who had been looking for her friend to scold her walked past the balcony then came back only to see her lord towering over her friend and their face centimeters apart she knew what would happen and could only watch as a

"No" escaped her mouth

Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter R&R please and thank you!


	10. Getting Even

"On whether you choose to answer my question with honest answers" she swallowed

"I have no reason to answer any questions of yours" he had pinned her against the balcony rails his body pressed tightly to hers he suddenly found himself tangled in her eyes the sparkle that was there her eyes held emotions shown so openly he couldn't help, but want to drown in them. Then her red lips that looked so full and soft (Laughs to myself).

"Sesshomaru…" her voice trailed off as she saw him stare at her lips then his head lower to hers she raised her head upwards (Don't know if that's a word)

Rin who had been looking for her friend to scold her walked past the balcony then came back only to see her lord towering over her friend and their face centimeters apart she knew what would happen and could only watch as a

"No" escaped her mouth. Sakura saw her before Sesshomaru heard her

"Rin" she said her voice filled with regret and before Sesshomaru could turn around to see her she fled. Sakura pushed Sesshomaru away, but not before giving him an evil glare and racing after her friend.

Rin ran to her room slamming the door and locking it throwing herself on her bed and weeping. Within seconds Sakura's voice and pounding filled her ears

"Rin open up!"

"Go to hell, and go away!" she shouted with venom evident in her voice. Sakura sighed and took a pin out of her hair picking her friend's bedroom lock.

'Good thing Sasuke taught me how to do this' she thought biting her lower lip in concentration.

Sesshomaru was still on the balcony confused at what he wanted he never looked twice at Sakura until tonight, but at the expense of hurting Rin. He hadn't meant to do that just then the lords of other regions of the land came up and began indulging him in their conversation.

Sakura opened the door and saw Rin she stepped forward hesitantly "Rin…" her sentence was cut short when Rin's head shot up and the look on was face was none to pleasant it. In fact she looked like she wanted to murder her.

"Rin… look okay" she hesitated when Rin's mouth pushed together showing that she was going to say something her instincts told her to get ready for a whole lot of yelling.

"Get out" Rin said in a deadly calm, but quiet voice

'Okay I think I liked it better when I thought she was going to scream' Sakura thought, but didn't back down she was determined to get through to Rin despite not knowing what she was going to say.

Sesshomaru was busy in his conversation with the lords when he heard yelling he excused himself and quickly went to Rin's room going around to her window. When he walked in it was only Sakura in the room and she was startled when she saw him come in through Rin's window.

"Where's Rin?" he asked

"She's in the bathroom and what are you doing here?!" she hissed and his face was neutral

"I don't believe I need to answer that" she rolled her eyes now was seriously not the time for him to go back to the annoying him.

"I do believe you need to leave it won't look good if she sees you here" Sakura made a movement to push him

"I don't believe I cater to what your needs are whether they refer to Rin or not" she was getting a little tired of him and his whole I'm Lord Sesshomaru and fear me attitude.

"Had you catered before I wouldn't be in this mess!" he held a small smirk and walked towards her. Her mind told her to back away and run, but her stubbornness made her stand strong and firm.

"You dare accuse me?" he asked in the same deadly tone as Rin possibly more deadly, however, that didn't scare her one bit.

"Yes I did and what do you plan on doing about it?"

In their argument they had gotten closer and closer until they were in each other's face while forgetting about Rin who could hear their entire argument. She felt anger overwhelm her and wanted to yell at both of them.

She opened the door "Shut up!" she said stopping them in the midst of their argument she looked at both of them with disgust they immediately stopped. Sesshomaru felt like making a statement on her yelling at him especially, but didn't voice it for some reason.

The tension in the atmosphere was thick practically suffocating. Sasuke had come up to the room to see where the two girl's had run off to he was upstairs as when he heard the yelling between Sakura and Sesshomaru.

He walked into the room with the tension hitting him as strong as a cool breeze on a hot sunny day. He walked in and almost succeeded in walking back out when Rin told him to stop.

Then she directed her attention back to the two in front of her, but mostly towards Sakura who felt like hiding in a dark place.

"I thought you were my friend I trusted you, believed in you when no one else did, and treated you like my sister and this is the thanks I get?"

"Rin please…"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear any excuses or apologizes, because they are as useless as our friendship"

"And you" she said focusing on Sesshomaru "Lord of the unfeeling I gave you my heart only to have you break it as you flirted and almost kissed my friend and you said that I'm the one whose heart can easily be manipulated? Then what does that mean about you considering if you even possess a heart?"

Those words along with the anger of them stung Sesshomaru, but he appeared emotionless and Rin gave off a bitter laugh as she looked at his face "There's the answer right before my eyes"

She tried not to let the tears fall, trying not to let the lump she felt in her throat seep into her voice, but as she stared at them she felt the need to hurt them just as they had hurt her if anything she wanted cold hard revenge.

Thinking on the spur of the moment she looked straight into the Youkai's eyes "I'm glad I accepted Rio's engagement" the shocked look that crossed his face made part of her smile.

She turned to Sakura whose eyes held shock 'No Rin don't do this' Sakura thought, but was pulled out when Rin walked over to Sasuke her shoes creating a nice hollow sound in the ground.

"Now you'll know what it feels like" she said and pulled his head down to hers as she kissed him her eyes locked on her best friends.

Those eyes held emotions so strong that it made the action see less important it held humiliation, hurt, anger, haunting happiness, and the need to get even and she had.

Um wow I guess? Sorry if you guys don't enjoy this chapter I can always try to rewrite it, but I felt I had abandoned this story enough and wanted to update for you guys and thanks to the reviews that I have gotten I have loved them with every ounce of me! ) I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think even though I'm scared to put that down. R&R please. C ya!


	11. Banished

She tried not to let the tears fall, trying not to let the lump she felt in her throat seep into her voice, but as she stared at them she felt the need to hurt them just as they had hurt her if anything she wanted cold hard revenge.

Thinking on the spur of the moment she looked straight into the Youkai's eyes "I'm glad I accepted Rio's engagement" the shocked look that crossed his face made part of her smile.

She turned to Sakura whose eyes held shock 'No Rin don't do this' Sakura thought, but was pulled out when Rin walked over to Sasuke her shoes creating a nice hollow sound in the ground.

"Now you'll know what it feels like" she said and pulled his head down to hers as she kissed him her eyes locked on her best friends.

Those eyes held emotions so strong that it made the action see less important it held humiliation, hurt, anger, haunting happiness, and the need to get even and she had.

Sakura couldn't stand there and watch, so she ran away with Sasuke hot on her tail. Sesshomaru was surprised at not only Rin, but her actions, she seemed mostly pleased with herself.

He walked towards her grabbing her wrist in a tight clutch growling at her "Are you happy now?" he asked.

Rin stared at him wanting to growl back, she was victim not the victimizer. She tried to break her wrist from his grip without any success.

"Let go of me" she said struggling against him.

"Not until you answer me"

"Fine if you must know I am happy, in fact I am ecstatic, practically elevated at what I just did, and you know what if I could do it all over again, I would do it again, and again, and again!" she shouted into his face hoping he got her message clearly without any misunderstanding.

Sesshomaru eyes widened unable to believe this to be the Rin he loved, the one that he raised, the one that said she had loved him. He was for the first time in his life speechless, but he was taken out his thoughts at the cruel laugh that passed from Rin's throat.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru, having trouble dealing with what you caused, what you created?" Rin didn't know where these words were coming from and doubted if she wanted to know.

"Sakura stop!"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled continuing to run even faster, she wanted to run until she was away from Sesshomaru's palace, away from Rin, and definitely away from Sasuke, she wanted to disappear.

Eventually Sasuke's voice drowned out and she slid to the muddy ground on the forests floor crying as a choked sob escaped her lips. "Why me Kami? Why me? All I did was try to help and in the end I was the one that caused the biggest trouble of all. I guess its true what the say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"True, but we can never predict the outcome of our good intentions, where are not given the power to" came Sasuke's voice.

"Go away" she said the hostility slightly gone.

"Sakura, how can you blame me when Rin's the one that kissed me?"

"It brought back all the times you wanted her, I was always there to hear you pin over her as thought she was goddess, when I pinned over you as though you were a god, tonight only proved that you still pin for her."

"No it did not. Sakura I don't want Rin, I stopped wanting her years ago"

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that kiss meant nothing, that part of you did not feel the so called old feelings return" she turned to face him only to see his eyes downcast. Part of her broke just a little bit more.

"Sometimes eyes are not the only ways into a man's soul" she said and then fled again.

(Rin & Sesshomaru)

The demon lord had flung Rin away from him, partially in disgust, and fear. Then he boiled over in rage, how dare she try to blame everything on him as though he was the card holder in this little game of hers.

Rin looked at the shocked demon lord with a smirk on her face, he was feeling the pain that she was feeling and though part of her wanted to take it all back her pride refused to let her do it, but she wasn't surprised after all. She learned from the best.

"You!" Sesshomaru cried out gripping her so tight that his claws poked into her skin and Rin screamed a bit.

"You are the one that caused all of this, if you hadn't refused me in the first place, then none of this would have happen, if you weren't so hell bent on destroying me, then you would have known how much I loved you. It was all you! Not me, but you!"

He began yelling hysterically, violently shaking Rin, to the point her teeth chattered, he eventually let go of her roughly pulling her away as she landing on the floor on her backside.

His eyes now the color of blood looked at her as thought she was a stranger, an enemy, and unworthy peasant. When he spoke it was like a lion signaling its right to rule the jungle.

"I want you out! I want you out of this place, out of my territory, and out of my life, NOW!"

Kagura was down stairs and could hear the bellow youkai made, she raced upstairs.

"If I ever see you again I will slaughter you into pieces with my own hands. You and that bastard Rio, do you hear me?" Rin could only nod as a lump welled up in her throat, now she was regretting every last thing she said and done to push Sesshomaru, she's never seen him like this at all.

She gathered herself together, her make up now smudged and ran out of the room down the stairs bypassing Kagura that was on her way up. "Rin's what's wrong?" the demoness asked, but all she got was sniffles as the young human girl continued running.

She went up to the room seeing Sesshomaru's red eyes turn back to gold. "Sesshomaru what did you do?" she recalled all the yelling upstairs that was heard and was a little bit scared to know the outcome.

"I banished Rin from here" he said voice filled with regret and another emotion Kagura wasn't sure she wanted to decipher, but all she could do was gasp.

Alright sorry for the long wait I've been a little bit busy, since I have lost the way for this story this is the end. I know I know it sucks, but if I ever get back on track I will write again. R&R please and thank you!


End file.
